Cats Don't Like Rain
by poprika
Summary: OneShot. Ray's having a bad day. It was raining outside and he couldn't find his umbrella. With the thought of food in mind, he ventures out into the downpour, but soon regrets the idea. Who will come and save the day? KaiRay


Taiy-Chan: Just a little one-shot I wrote for the Anime North Fanfic contest. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Taiy-Chan doesn't own Beyblade

Warnings: Slight yaoi.

* * *

**Cat's Don't Like Rain**

* * *

Ray was having a bad day.

It had all started at seven o'clock in the morning when his alarm went off loudly in his ear, jolting him awake. By the time he had slammed his hand down on the machine and got a look at the actual time, sleep had left him and so Ray was left wide awake and restless at 7:01am on a Saturday morning.

It didn't help that it was raining.

At ten o'clock Ray decided that his day couldn't possibly get any worse. He had planned to go into town that day to get some groceries; he was definitely in need of food. The dark haired boy was halfway down his apartment's driveway when the first raindrop fell. Ten seconds later he was back inside.

Ray had been miffed, to say the least. His perfect day that he so specially planned out had been ruined. Not willing to give up so easily, the neko-jin decided to wait it out, hoping that the rain would stop sometime soon.

After standing there in his apartment's lobby, staring out of the glass doors for what seemed like hours; it was obvious that the rain wasn't going to let up. He had sighed then, slumping against the cool glass as he pondered over what to do.

Finally, Ray had decided to go fetch his umbrella from his room. He had headed straight for the stairs, not bothering to wait for the slow elevator. As he made his way up the stairs to the third floor, Ray's thoughts had wandered.

It had been a couple years since the last World Beyblade Championships and the Bladebreakers were taking a nice, long break. At first, they had all stayed in Tyson's dojo, until Kai finally moved back out to his own house on the other side of the town, mumbling something about not being able to stand Tyson and Daichi anymore. So Ray was left with the other less sane members of his team with no one to help him get through the hectic days.

Eventually, the dojo got crowded. Hiro and Bruce had come back to live with their family and Daichi, Max and Kenny hadn't looked as if they were planning to leave any time soon. Ray hadn't wanted to be a bother, but he didn't want to return to China either. Eventually, Mr. Dickenson had heard of their situation and offered to rent a room in a close by apartment for the neko-jin. Ray had jumped at the idea and moved in right away.

By eleven o'clock, Ray was back in his room, frantically searching for his black umbrella. His eyes had caught his grocery list lying on the kitchen table as he past, but he had decided to just grab it on his way out. Clothes had been left on the ground after Ray had thrown them out of his way, he couldn't find his umbrella!

It was twelve when Ray had changed his mind, he had been wrong, his day could get worse and was getting worse and it was getting on his nerves. He was still stuck in his room and his umbrella was no where in sight.

And so here he was, once again standing in his apartment's lobby, staring out its glass as the rain pelted down to the ground. Ray sighed. He didn't want to go out there, but he HAD to get those groceries today, he didn't have any food left! None! He had eaten the last of it this morning for breakfast! But he hated rain! Rain equals water, equals mud equals hair-getting-dirty! He was a neko-jin for God's sake! Cats don't like water!

However, the thought of food and a homemade dinner not made out of leftovers won over the idea of getting wet and Ray made up his mind. Determination settled on his perfect features and he nodded to himself, golden eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to have to go out there." he said, pushing open the apartment doors and stepping out into the rain.

Ten minutes later he seriously regretted his decision. Not only had he forgotten his jacket, but it seemed like it was minus two hundred out here! Where had the sun gone? Ray looked up at the darkened sky, raindrops hitting his face.

'Probably hiding behind those heavy clouds.' he thought.

And so he kept on going, wrapping his arms around himself to try to keep some warmth in his body. The usually busy streets were almost deserted, there were only a couple of brave people that had ventured out of their warm, dry homes to go and do some shopping.

Ray sighed, his dark head drooping. He couldn't believe his luck, or what lack thereof. Suddenly, the rain stopped! Oh Gracious Lord the rain had stopped. But Ray's happy-dance was short-lived. He frowned, halting. Something wasn't right… Ray stared down at the puddles around him. No, the rain hadn't stopped; the droplets of water were still hitting the small lakes, causing ripples to obscure its surface. Then why?

Looking up, his eyes widened as he came upon a black umbrella held so generously over his head. Following the umbrella down, his gold eyes met crimson.

"Kai?" he gasped, surprised.

The one beside him offered a small smile. "Didn't expect to see you outside on a day like this, Ray."

The man in question huffed, puffing out his cheeks as the two started to walk again, untouched by the rain. A couple minutes later, Ray felt Kai's eyes on him. He looked over at his companion, cocking his head to the side in confusion at the frown on the other's face.

"What?" he asked.

Kai finally tore his eyes away from the neko-jin and shook his head.

"Why don't you have a jacket, Ray." it was more like a demand than a question.

"I don't see you wearing one either." he retorted.

He was right; the Russian captain was wearing his usual attire. A dark sleeveless shirt with baggy pants held up by a studded belt. His pale arms were open to the cold and Ray wondered just how he managed not to get sick.

Kai shrugged.

"At least I have an umbrella."

'Touché.' Ray silently agreed.

As they walked on down the wet street, Ray's body decided to remind him just how cold it was outside. Shivering, he had to bite his lip to stop his teeth from chattering. Suddenly, warmth spread through him and he relaxed his arms on instinct, eyes searching for the source of the new-found heat.

His golden pools landed on a pale arm wrapped around his shoulders, following it, his eyes finally landed on its owner, whose cheeks were slightly flushed. Whether from embarrassment or the cool air, Ray wasn't sure.

Feeling the other's gaze on him, Kai turned his face away from the neko-jin, his blush deepening as he mumbled out:

"We... I..." he coughed, composing himself. He turned to face in front again and continued in his usual indifferent attitude. "It would be inconvenient if you caught a cold... With the World Championships coming up and all..." the blue haired boy trailed off, looking anywhere but Ray.

Ray smiled, leaning into Kai's arm and snuggling into the warmth.

"Whatever you say, Kai." he said slyly, grinning wider as the other's blush deepened.

Ray just couldn't wipe that silly smile off his face as him and Kai made their way down the street together, staying close to each other for warmth. Things were finally starting to look up.

Ray was having a good day.

It had all started at twelve thirty in the afternoon when Kai rescued him from the pouring rain.

It didn't help that Kai looked totally hot as a hero in black.

By twelve forty, Ray decided that his day couldn't get any better. He had planned to go into town by himself and get his groceries; he was definitely in need of food. The dark haired boy was halfway to the store when Kai had put his arm around him, blushing heavily as he mumbled something about getting sick and the World Championships. Ten seconds later, Ray was trying desperately not to jump the other man for being so damn cute.

Ray had been delighted, to say the least. His perfect day that he had planned out had turned out, well, perfect. Not only was he safe from the rain, but he also had his usually ice-cold captain's warm arms around him.

And so here he was, walking happily down the street practically arm in arm with Kai. Ray smiled as he looked out from beneath the umbrella's black shield and to the sky above. The sun was just starting to peek from above the clouds as the rain started to slow. He was just about to tell Kai that the rain was stopping when his eyes suddenly widened. He came to an abrupt halt as it finally dawned on him.

...He had forgotten his grocery list.

-End-

* * *

Taiy-Chan: How was that for a two hour story? Tell me! 


End file.
